My Hyurle is not your Hyurle
by Heulyn
Summary: WW Story... After months of sailing, Link and Tetra find a survivor of a shipwreck. However, the person claims to have been sailing to Hyrule.


"Link, what kind of name is that?" Tetra asked as she leaned against the side of the boat, or ship. Whatever it was called.

"It's better then being named after a type of fish," Link replied as he helped tie a rope. Everyone's temper was short after being stuck in the middle of the ocean. In fact, even the pirates weren't happy about being away from land so long.

"Yeah, at least I can shoot a bow!" Tetra said as she adjusted the knot.

"Well, you almost killed me instead of Ganon!" Link yelled back at her.

"You weren't following my directions!"

"I wasn't ready!" Link responded.

"Are you two done?" One of the pirates asked Tetra and Link. He wasn't one of the original crew and in fact, not a good sailor. Link couldn't decide if Tetra hired him based on his looks or for his skill with the sword.

"Ye-, hey! Look, wood," Tetra said as she pointed out in the water.

"Wood? What does that have to do with anything?" Link asked bitterly.

"Wood comes from what?" Tetra asked with a smile. Obviously the sight of something as simple as driftwood was enough to put her in good spirits.

"I see," Link nodded after a few moments of thinking. Wood comes from trees and trees need land to grow on. Of course, the wood also could have come from an island so tiny that not even one person could have lived on it comfortably. Even better, what if it came from a ship stupid enough to sail so far away from the islands? (Link had been having serious doubts about searching for a new land. They had been living perfectly fine for generations on their islands)

"I bet we'll find land by the end of this week," Tetra predicted.

* * *

Earlier that Day

* * *

"There's a ship approaching," the young girl said as she opened her dark brown eyes. Despite the fact that the girl was below deck and couldn't possibly know whether or not a ship was coming, she happened to be correct.

"What do you mean, miss?" The man said as he rolled a barrel out of the way. After an hour of searching, they (or rather she) found what they were searching for.

"The pirates are here," the girl shrugged. A quick glance at her caused the sailor great distress. She appeared to be in a trance-like state, which only added to his fear of her. Many men already claimed that the girl could see certain events in the past and future, so why couldn't she see the present?

"You're joking…" he said as he strained his ears. Someone was shouting above them.

"What?" She asked as she rubbed her forehead. "Is something wrong?"

"Witch," he yelled angrily at her before quickly running out of the room.

"Odd," the girl said with a slight smile. She faintly remembered her prediction, but she wouldn't let it bother her. Years of experience showed what happened to people when they panicked. "I hate my job…"

"Miss?" The captain asked the lady as she appeared. He knew of her identity and the job that she was sent to carry out.

"Yes?" She asked as she brushed her thick black curls out of her face. The ship rocked violently in the water and cannons screamed. Unfortunately, the ship lacked cannons.

"Is there any chance we could be spared if we surrender?"

"No. Gerudos don't like prisoners- men or women. They also don't want this ship. It lacks weapons and any serious goods," she answered truthfully. "Ah, damn truth spell," she muttered beneath her breath. If she made it out alive, she would need to research a way to remove it.

"So why the hell are they attacking us?" The captain asked angrily.   
"Target practice," she answered with a small smile. The answer she gave caused the man to go into a string of swearwords that did not make sense. After a few seconds, the girl walked around the side of the ship. How was she going to survive an attack from the notorious Gerudos?

* * *

A/N: Going to scream.... There is a mention to a conversation where this one guy claimed to have Zelda kill him by not having Link put up his shield in the end of WW.


End file.
